Famous Last Words
by sparkles107
Summary: This is my version of Breaking Dawn! I wrote it before it came out! You wouldnt believe how close I was to the real thing! man! I had this story posted in a site called fanlib but it got deleted or something so Im putting it here! Please read! REVIEW!


My version of Braking Dawn

**"I love you..."**

Edward and Bella get married and Edward keeps his promise and they have a try. What will happens sometime after the wedding is something you won't be expecting.... Rate and Review! please! I hope you guys like it...

**(Okay so im skipping the part where they tell Charlie alright? goo...so I said I wasnt in the mood of writing anything, but I've having this story like this since like along time now...my friend read it and she liked it so I thought I might as well post it just so you guys dont get to mad with me cuz I cant continue the others...)**

**PREFACE.**

I felt like I'd never given to much thought to those terrifying nightmares that I usually had, but this time it was different, it was real.

I was so isolated of anything that didn't deal with my happiness or Edward's happiness that the time passed without any type of warning toward me. But that was not what had me worried then. The Volturi hadn't come to check…yet. And now was it time to do so. And I knew that there was more people that could put me in danger. I had never paid much attention to her.

Yes, I had Edward with me and we were already immensely happy, but it was time to give a turn, the sun had shone too much for me that suddenly the unexpected eclipse darkened my life.

My family—which had grown—was in danger once again for my fault, but this time it was even worse there was no way to get out of all this danger coming to us from all sides, I had to help this time, no matter what he said I wasn't going to stop, I had to do what I could.

Alice was going to help me or either way I would find the way to be changed. We had no more time left, it was now or never.

As I watched all those pairs of agonized and worried eyes. I parted to a better world a painful and at the same time happy new world.

Don't ask why. Don't ask when. Cause I can't answer. Because I don't know. Drifting through life on a lonely cloud. Pulling a few people closer only to have them ripped away. Still alone. All alone on my little cloud. But the cloud has gotten smaller. with me hardly being able to hold on. My cloud, my life  
breaks under the pressure of sadness and hatred So I fall. And keep falling. I loose sight of everything. All importance, my family, and anyone I had been close to. Now there is only darkness, sadness and pain So now I'm falling. Unable to get close to anyone now. Just falling  
Until my end.

My version of Braking Dawn

**Impatience**

It was all more like a dream than reality. Alice had spent so much fun doing all the adjustments of the wedding. Everything was perfect. Everything was ready. All the invitations were given. All that was left was to wait. In less than twenty-four hours I would be married with the most beautiful thing in the world. Edward Cullen.

I was getting ready. It was time. Everybody was waiting for me at the civil, for the formal ceremony, which would lead us to the religious ceremony where my dad would walk me down the aisle and, lend me to Edward. I still couldn't believe I was getting married, well actually nobody could. Charlie was upset, but at the same time he was happy that we were doing it the right way. Renee was really surprised, she was sad in a way because she said I was too young, but she was pleased to know that, that was what I really wanted, what would make me happy. In what refers to Jessica, she was totally happy that I was finally going to get out of her way so that she could keep Mike. Ugh! Mike. He was really upset, he couldn't believe that I was going to get married and not with him. Angela was happy, when she received the invitation she had said, "Congratulations, I can't believe it! Well I hope that you live happy. And you know that whatever makes you happy makes me happy…just take care… I will miss you!" Edward's family were all pleased by our decision (especially Rosalie. She thought that as long as I had a choice and as long as I had a happy ending it was all fine) I was still thinking about all the people whom I'd surprised when somebody knock the door.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Not yet."

"Um... can I come in?"

"Sure Alice, go ahead." I was really nervous; I didn't want to go out yet. She opened the door and got in. "My goodness, you look really pretty!" she said, and then she begin to bite her lower lip. She saw that my hair wasn't done yet and, I didn't know how to fix it.

"Do you need help with your hair?" she said, guessing what I was just thinking.

"Oh Alice you _are_ a lifesaver!" we both laughed. Then Alice started doing something completely weird with my hair.

I was ready. I had my dress on, my hair was done, make-up done, shoes on, earrings and, everything. It was time. We went down stairs; Charlie was waiting on the living room. When he saw us he got up automatically and, he came up to meet me. He give me a tight hug.

"Wow you look extraordinary," he was embarrassed of letting his feelings show but he started crying

"My little girl, it's now a beautiful woman," I was about to start crying too. The moment was so emotional but, Alice stopped me.

"I don't like to interrupt but we're going to be late, and by the way Bella… you are going to ruin all my morning effort of doing your make-up!" we all laughed and then moved on to walk outside.

"What car are we going to use?" Alice smiled.

"You'll see." Was all she said. When I got out, I saw an amazing car but I didn't recognize it. "What kind of car is that?" I asked suspiciously. She laughed at my expression.

"It's an Eclipse." Then we stopped to admire the car.

"Whose car is that? I've never seen any of you drive it." The car was incredible. So incredible that I could only stare. It was white, with bows.

"It's yours," when she said that I closed my eyes tight. Anger pulsed through me.

"Bella it's a wedding present from us, the Cullen family. You are going to be part of it now. Officially." The anger faded and I felt a little more comfortable.

"Okay…well thank you. It's obviously too much but I'll save the arguing scene for later. We're going to be late." I smiled now. I couldn't stop, I was really nervous. Charlie drove us to the place where the official ceremony was going to take place. The minutes passed by. It seemed like hours but we finally made it.

"Ready?" Alice asked she seemed to be relaxed. Lucky Alice she could relax and not worry, she knew everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't be sure.

I stepped out of the car. My car. My long white wedding dress was amazingly beautiful. It was Edward's style. As soon as I was out I saw all my friends and family waiting for me. But I couldn't see Edward. The wedding was about to begin. Then I heard a piano playing the wedding song, but it was in a different kind of tone. Sweeter somehow. It was then when I saw him. There he was so perfectly sitting in front of the piano, playing our wedding song. The interventor started the ceremony.

My version of Braking Dawn

"Mr. Masen Cullen. Would you please sign here?" He asked Edward, pointing at the blank line. Edward took the pen without thinking about it and signed his name neatly.

"Mrs. Swan. Would you please sign here?" He asked me. I hesitated a little, and then proceeded to sign my name the best I could. Edward turned slightly to smile at me. "Well my job is done. Mrs. Swan you are now legally, Mrs. Cullen Swan." He smiled at both, Edward and me. Then he picked his folder and left. By that moment everybody got up and clapped. I was relived that it was over. I was now legally Isabella Marie Cullen Swan. A fact that would never change, it would stay like that for the rest of eternity. Edward leaned in with the intention of kissing me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save that for the religious ceremony!" Alice told him. He looked at her with an unfathomable expression. Then he simply hugged me.

"I love you. I will always love you. I' am so glad that you are finally and forever my wife" he whispered in my ear. I hugged him back.

"I love you too. I can't believe that someone so perfect and beautiful is finally and forever my…husband." I whispered back.

"For the rest of eternity" he said in such a seductive voice, impossible to resist. I kissed him on the check. Then we both smiled to each other and moved on to receive the hugs and congratulations of everybody present.

And then it happened. What I hadn't expected. Jacob Black was there, his face was serious, his expression unreadable. His hair was short, he had a hair cut. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He wasn't alone; Quil and Embry were with him. He came forward to meet me; I saw Edward's body stiffen. Then Charlie got close his face worried. Jacob made a peace sign, and then came closer to Edward, he extended his arms and then he congratulated him. My mouth fell open.

"Congratulations Edward, you've won… I suppose I have nothing left but to wish you the best." I could see it on his face that he really meant what he was saying.

"I tried my best." He was talking to me now. That was a detail I hadn't missed.

"And about my promise… don't worry about it, I _will_ still keep it, I will wait with my arms open just in case you decide to come back." I could translate that easily: "I will always be waiting for you to come back; it doesn't matter if you turn to be another filthy bloodsucker." That really hurt me. Edward saw my expression.

"Thanks Jacob. I suppose we better get going or we'll be late for the religious ceremony." Jacob's face was torn. I could feel the traitor tears coming from my eyes.

"Bella, everything is fine. You have nothing to worry about." Oh no. not Edward too! Edward's face turned pained.

"I love you more Edward." I assured him with a whisper. It was then when I got in the car and Charlie drove me to the church. We were quiet the whole way there. Alice retouched my make-up and, my hair without a word. When we arrived Alice made a face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, she smiled and then she opened the door.

"Edward is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way." I didn't understand what she meant but I continued to get out.

"What?" she smiled

"Don't worry about it." She said.

Charlie walked me down the aisle. "I'm trusting you with this, take care of her" He said once we had reached Edward. He was instantly serious.

"I will Charlie. I swear I will." It was a seal promise.

The minister started the ceremony. I was still worried about Jacob, about the pain he was suffering for my fault. But I didn't want this to darken my happiness.

Edward's gaze was on me. Still worried, pained. I grabbed his had and hold it tight to mine, assuring him that I was fine and, happy to be his wife. He sighed with relief and, then smiled content. It was time for the rings. He placed a second ring on the third finger of my left hand.

"I Edward Cullen accept you Isabella Swan as my wife, and I promise to love you, respect you, and honour you for the rest of eternity." He brushed my check with his palm, I sigh and then proceeded.

"I Isabella Swan accept you Edward Cullen as my husband, and I promise to love you, respect you, and honour you for the rest of eternity." I said while I placed a ring on the third finger of his left hand as well. Then they handed Edward the arras.

"I hand you this arras as a prove that there will always be food and **ˈbreadwinner in** our house." He said while he handed me the arras, which I was to keep. Then they put the bond over our shoulders. "This is the prove that you will be tide together **forever**." The minister had said, but he had no idea that what he was saying was completely true.

My version of Braking Dawn

"If there's no impediment for this wedding to take event, I declare you married. You can kiss your wife." Edward bend in and he kissed me. This kiss was different. Not careful or distant, but urgent and enthusiastic. It had a new edge of sweetness, something that Edward had never allowed. He pull me tighter to him, an unbreakable hold, it was a new Edward. A stranger in a good way. When we were finished he didn't let go off me, he stayed close and I could feel his uneven breathing.

"Wow" I manage to say, though I was out of breath. He giggled. He seemed happy, enthusiastic in some way. We walked out the church, still amazingly close to each other. He had his arms around my waist. We were both smiling hugely. It was unbelievable that such thing was true. A new emotion begin to fill up in my chest. Not the emotion I felt when Edward was near me, but confidence that he would stay with me no matter what. So fast that I didn't realize how, the empty hole that Jacob had left was filled up by Edward. No. By Edward's happiness, joy, relief, and love. I no longer felt bad for Jacob Black. I no longer felt love toward him. I felt something new, but I couldn't recognize it. Hate. Yes I hated Jacob Black, for no special reason. Just for existing. For making this perfect and beautiful person next to me suffer that way. I couldn't recognize myself. How could this be happening to me now? I had no reason to hate Jacob; it was the opposite I owed him. No. I didn't owe him anything; he was the most selfish person I've ever met.

"Bella, love. You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world." Edward said while we got inside my car, leaving all our family and friends behind. I just smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he was worried by my silence. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I was just thinking about you and me," I lied; I didn't want to ruin his perfect mood. Then his face was impatient. Not with the same impatience I knew for long, but with a new intensity.

"Ah, I can't wait for us to be together. Alone." His eyes were butter scorch. But intense. Seductive.

"Oh, Edward. I love you so much," I couldn't help myself. He was so close to me, I could taste his sweet breath inside my open mouth. This kiss did not frighten me. It was too sweet, too… passional. He wasn't as careful as he had been before in other occasions. And then…"I love you, Bella. I love you with all my heart. You my only reason of living." He whispered breathless while he moved on to kiss my neck. This was definitely going to be a history day. It was the sweetest day of my life, the happiest day. I felt whole. There weren't any missing pieces, as I realized that I was never in love with Jacob. I was just…grateful. I couldn't control the enthusiasm, as we got out of my car. Only to change into a limousine.

"This… is _my_ present to you," I was about to give him a fit but he interrupted me.

"Bella, please… I don't want to argue with you…not only today, but I don't want to argue with you ever again, please…" as predicted. I couldn't argue, not when he pleaded this way, and certainly…not today.

"Edward, I—"

"Shhhh…" he interrupted me. "Bella I know what you are going to say… but you have giving me something, you've giving me the best present…you give me _you_. That's all I can ever ask for." And so we parted.

I wasn't use to saying this, because I wasn't use to expressing my feelings, but it was all so special and romantic. Like any other teenage girl would had wished their first time to be. The most important thing was that it all happened with the correct person. The most unselfish and beautiful person in the universe.

When we finally got to the house where Edward was planning to spend two entire weeks alone—without worrying…far away from the reach of his family thoughts— he opened the door, my mouth hung open… the lights were dull, there were red candles by all sides and a way of petals of roses that guided a quarter. Edward followed the way to slow cadence, in the bed there were more red petals that comprised of a heart. But that was not the reason by which I was speechless and with desire to cry. In the center of the heart our initials, compound were written also by red petals. Everything so impressive, so unexpected. I never thought that my first time went to being so romantic. And as I predefine, it was one unforgettable night. He looked at me with worried eyes.

My version of Braking Dawn

"Are you sure you want to do this?""I have never been so sure of something," Then he kissed me. And I lost train of thought. He stopped kissing my lips only to start kissing my jaw line, then my neck. He stopped there.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, as if he thought I wasn't ready for this, as if I was scared. I nodded not being able to speak.

"I love you," he whispered.

When I woke up, Edward was laying next to me. He hadn't move from my side during all night—well the part of the night that I had to spend on sleeping—and it wasn't cold. He had his arm around my waist.

"Good morning. Beautiful," he said while kissing the right side of my neck. I rolled to my other side so that we could be more likely face to face.

"Good morning,"

"How was your 'night'" he'd said 'night' because I actually didn't sleep.

"It was amazing….I can't really describe it with words"

"I know…." He laughed a laugh of pleasure. "I'm surprised, I'm stronger then I ever thought. I apologize for that, but wasn't it worth waiting?" he asked me with a teasing smile.

"Of course it was." Then we were quiet, staring at each other for who knows how long.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered. He looked so warm—even though he was as cold as ever—I felt warm next to him. "I love you, too. You can't imagine how much." He said, he put his lips on mine once again.

These two weeks were the best weeks of my life, Edward could be so intense and romantic, he just had leave insecurity behind. Now he was completely sure that he could have any kind of relationship with me, without worrying that he's going to hurt me. I never got cold again; my body was so used to his cold temperature that I couldn't really feel it anymore. I felt…warm. And I finally discovered where we were, we were in an island called "Love, passion, and lust" it was a weird name but it was an island for married couples, so nobody bothered anybody else. Everybody was too busy to even get out of their room. I had been so comfortable in there that I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I had too. I had about a week and a half till my birthday; soon I would be like Edward, and that was all I could think about…nothing else.

It was all so amazing…but like Edward said, no matter how beautiful it is it always has to end. "And because it's our last afternoon in here…I was thinking that there's somewhere I want to take you,"

**(Diz is the place Edward took Bella.)**

"Oh yeah? And where is that?"

"You'll see" and without another word he grabbed my hand, smiled and pulled me along. He took me to this beautiful place. There was water falling from every angle I've never seen anything like it.

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say when I saw the extraordinary place where he had taken me.

"Now, Bella right here in front of this magical and fascinating place…I want to make you a promise," he had turned me toward him now and was looking at me straight in the eyes with such force that I couldn't look away…or I didn't want to look away.

"I promise that I will always take care of you," he took both of my hands in his. "I promise that I would never hurt you," he let go of one of my hands; he got two shell made necklaces out of his pocket. "I promise that I would never leave you," he collocated one of the necklaces on my neck. "But most important of all," he put his free hand on my cheek. "I promise to always love you. For the rest of eternity. Forever." I couldn't help myself it was all so sweet that the tears came out of my eyes immediately.

"No…please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry,"

"They're tears of happiness," but my voice broke twice. Then he give me the other necklace. "Now it's your turn. You can say whatever you want. Whatever comes from your heart" I had already decided what I was going to promise him.

"I- I promise to always make you happy," I looked down, and then turned to look at him again. "I promise I will try to be as safe as possible, since that's a big challenge for me," we both laughed a little. "I promise that I would never hurt you," I took his face with both of my hands. "And, I promise that I will always love you too. For the rest or my life. Or for the rest of eternity, you decide but either way I will love you. Forever."

My version of Braking Dawn

"Bella. Now that we're married…I promise that you will be part of my family in whatever way you want."

**I hope u guys liked it! I tried my best.. plz rate and review!!**

**3 Bella**

**Hey guys! It's me again! duhh who else! =D It won't be a loooooooong update...but I will keep working on it! Enjoy!**

After spending our whole afternoon there, we went back to the house to pack...though it merely took ten seconds because Edward packed everything, we headed back to Fork. Ugh! I couldn't believe that these beatiful days were over. They were the most amazing days of my life. I was awake the whole way to the airport. Edward would just turn to me and smiled my crooked smile. I would smile back, I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face and neither could he.

When we got on the plane and sat down, Edward placed his around me, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"I want to make something clear before we get back," he said, and I didn't want to look up but he put his fingers under my chin and raised my head so that my eyes would meet his.

"Now that you are my wife, I don't want to have fights with you at all, no matter what it is, we will coperate with each other...not only you, not only me...both. That's the way compromise works, and I love too much to have a fight with you," he smiled gently.

"I agree, I don't want to fight with an angel, or they might not let me enter heaven with him," he chuckled.

"I' am hardly an angel, but I won't argue with you, my beautiful angel," He smiled. He sang me my lullaby and I drifted to sleep. I felt his cold lips on mine once in a while.

"Wake up my angel" I heard Edward whisper in my ear, and I felt shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes slowly. I was already on his arms somehow, and off the plane. We were walking towards a car, a car I didn't recognize. It looked amazing though.

**(Da amazing car... Bugatti Veyron: The Fastest and Most Expensive production car! Oviosly! if the Cullen's bought it!!! I love it! and you wouldn't even guess how expensive this car is....$$$$$$$$$$)**

When Edward saw my face he smiled. I just stared at him with a confused expression was this a new car of his.

"Remember, no fights," and something caught up to me. This was _my_ car. I closed my eyes, I heard him sigh.

"Bella this is my- our family's wedding gift. It's for both of us. Because I will be driving it mostly since you won't want to, but I want to make it clear that this car is more yours than mine. Alright?" I sighed this time but nodded. He opened the passengers door open and placed me carfully on my seat, putting my saet belt on. Then he closed the door and I looked around. My mouth hung open. If I thought the outside was amazing there were no words to describe the inside. It was a pastel color with silver, of course the car was silver.

**(Diz is how the inside of this car looked like!! Damn! I wish I had one like this!)**

**(SURPRISE!!!)**

I heard Edward chuckle already is inside the car, he was starting the engine, I didn't hear a thing. But the car was suddenly moving. He looked at me.

"Do you like it?" I thought about telling him the truth. YES I loved it! but I knew that if I did he would take that as a hint and start covering me on dimonds.

"Edward you know I don't like expensive things...and what happened to the eclipse?"

"Do you love me?" the question caught me off guard. He had never asked me that, not that directly. It startled me.

"Of course I do, why do you even have to ask?" then he kissed me passionatly again. When we broke apart because I knew the car was moving and I woudn't want us to crash. But then I realized he had stopped on the lights.

"Then I most be worth so little because, if you love me...." He was such a cheater. That wasn't fair. I give him a dirty look. He just kept smiling.

"An the eclipse is your other car..." he continued. "Bella, I told you, what's mine is yours, everything I have is yours, including my heart, though it's not beating. But all of me is yours." He looked at me with intense eyes and I couldn't say no to anything when he looked at me like that, I couldn't even think straight. And he didn't give a chance to do it either. He kissed me again. I _loved_ being married. He would kiss me for anything all the time, I loved all of this.

My version of Braking Dawn

We finally arrived at Charlie's house, I sigh we were back. Edward caressed my face before getting out of the car. He opened my door and we walked to the door hand in hand. Charlie opened imediatly. And he give me a big hug.

"I missed you! how was your trip guys?" It surprised me he was r=talking to both of us on the second part.

"Perfect," we both aswered at the same time, and we all started laughing. We were all fine. And suddenly without warning I fainted.

**Cliffhangers! well not really...I hoped you guys enjoyed it! thxs 4 reading! REVIEW! so I can know what you guys think...and if you think that I am putting too much sweetness on their relationship, if there's to much honey on their pancakes please tell me, I would be more than glad to change it as I move on...juz plz give me some advise!**

I heard Edward's voice echo inside my head.

"B-Be-Bella!" And it was the last resonable thing I heard.

I woke up confused, when I opened my eyes I saw I was inside Carlisle's office. Well I noticed that it wasn't really his office it was more like a consultory. Like a little clinic, but I guessed it was inside the Cullen's house, because I couldn't hear any type of noise. Carlisle looked at me.

"What happened, what am I doing here, I should be over at Charlie's," I told him while sitting up.

"You fainted and Edward suggested to bring you to me, Charlie agreed. So here you are." He said smiling.

"Then, what's wrong with me? Why did I faint?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure just yet...give me a moment I have to make sure of this, I have to make sure I' am right before I answer you." I nodded and waited. Then I saw Edward there, I hadn't notice he had been sitting there. He smiled when I turned to him, then suddenly he was at my side really close to my face.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, placing his forehead against mine.

"Better," i said smiling. Carlisle turned to us then.

"I have some really important news for both of you"

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked a little desperate.

"Bella you have cancer" I didnt know what to say. I was speechless, how could I? this didn't make since. I felt Edward's arms around me, and I hugged him as tight as I could, then he let go a little.

"Carlisle isnt there anything we can do?" Before Carlisle could answer Edward's arms tighten around me. Then I heard him answer softly.

"No, I'm sorry" I closed my eyes. Wait! I still had another option...

"Why don't you bite me?" I asked hopefully. Carlisle's eyes tighten.

"It won't help Bella, not with cancer...and it's way to advanced. You don't have much time left." Then Edward took me in his arms.

"Wait Edward," and he put me down.

"Carlisle, how much time do I have left?" I was surprised by how calmly my voice sounded.

"A week or two." he said quietly.

"NOO!! This can't be happening!" I heard Edward scream. And I couldn't talk. My happy time was over. I enjoyed mt honeymoon and everything but now, I was dying.

I saw all the Cullens enter the room and they all came to me and hugged me, they were all dry sobbing.

"Bella..._sob..._I can't believe it!..._sob..._you barely got married_...sob_...and now...this" Alice chocked out.

"I had a good life, around you guys" I said then Emmett came to me and cleaned my tears. He didn't say anything he just stared at me with sad eyes. Then I remembered.

"I have to tell Charlie...somehow." I said slowly.

"Bella, I think I could tell him if you want," Carlisle said and I saw that he was sad as well.

"That would be....better I guess...thank you Carlisle," I took a deep breath, but then I felt dizzy again and Edward caught me. What was wrong with me?

"Bella I need to make a few more test to you before I go tell Charlie, is that alright?" I nodded and then everybody disappeared except for Edward. The time went flying, it was amazing how fast the time passed when you knew you were going to die.

"I have more news for you two," Carlisle said with worried eyes. What could be worst than dying.

"Bella you're pregnant," I saw Edward's face turn even more pained. It was torned, but also I could see he was shocked.

"But, how?"

"I have no more idea than you do, but Bella, I'm not sure what will happen now, I mean...you have cancer and..." he didn't continue. I felt the tears spill on my cheeks. Edward hugged me amazingly tight, and I hugged him back, staining his shirt with my tears.

"I love you my Bella." he whispered in my ear. Then I saw that Carlisle wasn't in there anymore. I took his face in my hands. I felt a sudden inspiration.

"The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

(chorus)  
'Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Thust is how I'm feeling  
Lying in your arms  
when the world sends to much to take  
That all ends when I am with you  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm farther away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

(2nd chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
the feeling that I can't go on  
Is a light years away

(2nd chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

the power of love

ooh ooh oooh

as I look into your eyes

the power of love" I felt a little embarresed, but when I was finished he looked me in the eys and he just came close and kissed me.

"I can't belive all of this is happening to us," he whispered. "Why now? Why you?"

"I don't know Edward, I wish I could know, but I guess it's just....a test that god send us, to know if we could pass it, he wants to see how strong our love is," Edward's eyes closed.

"God is so unfair," he said, and i put my fingers on his lips.

"Shhh, Edward don't," He let it go and he got on his knees then he looked straight, and I saw his sad loving eyes, then he placed his hand on my stomach. A single tear escaped Edward's eye.

"My baby," I heard him whisper, but I was still surprised by the tear that had escaped his eye. He kept his hand at my stomach and he caressed it.

"I love both of you" he sigh and sobbed. "Even if ...if...you" he couldn't continue. He hugged my stomach and sobbed. I couldn't believe he was really crying.

I couldn't help but cry. I was giving Edward the happiest moment of his life...but at the same time the saddest and the worst. I was giving him what nobody else could, what all of them dream to have, and I wasn't going to make it to the end. I felt my heart shrink as I thought of the life I had inside me, but I had more death than life.

I just stood there holding Edward, and we stayed like that for a while. Until I collapsed to the floor, I just coudn't help it anymore, my legs woudn't allow me to keep standing. I was on my knees as well, though Edward had made my fall softer. He looked me in the eyes once more. And they were full of tears. But how?

I cleaned his tears and he looked confused. He touched his cheek, and his eyes winded. Then instead of speaking he just hugged me and kept crying.

"I need you! I want you! Without you I can't function no more! Can't you see this is killing me?!" I just held him close to me, he used to make me strong, but now seeing him broken...broke me.

"You can't leave me Bella! Please don't! It hurts to know I won't see you again!" It sounded more like if I was leaving him. Than the truth...I was dying. The worst part was that I couldn't tell him that I wasn't leaving, because I would eventually leave, not only him but this world. We didn't move from there, we couldn't move. We were inmovil.I was laying on the floor and Edward had his head in my stomach. It hurt me deep inside that I was hurting him so much.

"I know, I have to deal with this, but nobody said that it would hurt so bad...how do I deal with this? knowing that it's my fault, if I had changed you when you asked me to, this wouldn't be happening," I heard Edward whisper.

"Edward please don't try to blame yourself like you always do, it wasn't anybody's fault alright? It would've come to me sooner or later, my time is up. It has been trying to get there. Always. I'm not a danger magnet Edward, my time was just up," I whispered back, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I felt him pull up my shirt, and he kissed my stomach." I'm sorry baby..." he whispered softly.

***Four days later***

It was unbelievable how everything was happening to me, my hair was falling I had almost nothing left. Edward had been here with me all these past days but today he had to go hunting, he hadn't hunted in like about two weeks and then with this....I couldn't even sleep this past few days, Charlie seemed lifeless just the same way I did, I'm sure. Edward was torned he hadnt composed. Everyday he seemed to get worse. We didn't even tell Carlisle about Edward crying.

I was alone though, for first time in four days. I sigh, Alice was about to get here, her and Rosalie would come to be with me for a while. Rosalie had changed towards me, it seemed like her envy had turned to pitty.

I waited for them, then I walked to the window and touched the cold glass. I closed my eyes and the tears just escaped again....

***Time passes. Even when it seems when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruse. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.***

Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
and bury me  
in all my favorite colors,  
my sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
cause the hardest part of this,  
is leaving you.

Now turn away,  
cause I'm awful just to see  
cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,  
all my agony,  
know that I will never marry,  
Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo  
but counting down the days to go.

It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
that if you say,  
good-bye today,  
I'd ask you to be true,  
cause the hardest part of this,  
is leaving you...

cause the hardest part of this,  
is leaving you...

***Two more days passed***

Tick....Tock....

the time had stopped altogether

Tick...Tock...

My head was bald, I didn't even have a feather

Tick...Tock...

I couldn't continue I was so weak and tired

Tick...Tock...

dying soon is all I desired

Tick...Tock...

I didn't want to breath or smile

Tick...Tock

I felt as tired, as if I had just walked a mile

Tick...Tock...

I looked at my angel for the last time

Tick...Tock...

I felt like leaving him was a huge crime

Tick...Tock...

My eyes closed

Tick.......Tock......

I coudn't oppose

.....Tick ........Tock.......

My time was up

.....Tick......

.....Tock..........

I was on the death's cup.

........Tick........

**(Don't freak out ppl she hasn't died....yet...*evil laugh* it was juz a poem...i was kinda inspired...lolz...but yeah...here's what happened next...after the poem)**

EPOV

Bella had been sick for a while, and it was killing me seeing her die slowly..I just couldn't handle it...it took the best of me, I needed her she was like my other half. Her hair was falling and she hadn't been sleeping well, I knew that.

I loved the baby and I loved her

I didn't want them to die

they were both important to me, I couldn't differ

how much I wish everything was a lie

why did god had to be so cruel?

he was taking two angels away from me at the same time

if I had him here I knew we would duel

my life was getting as sour as a lime

I knew I made a big mistake

I had ruined her life forever

I wish it was a dream and that I would awake

I knew it was my fault, I shouldve been more clever

I would miss her so much

Why did she had to die now?

I would no longer see her beautiful cheeks blush

She wanted to be like me, but that I wouldn't allow.

It was partly my fault even if she deny it.

I would never forgive myself for not listening

it was like a puzzle piece that will never again fit

she was an angel who will no longer be glistening

**(yes it sucked, but it described how he felt at least...lol)**

Bella was all covered in tubes and cables, she had been having a hard time breathing, Carlisle said it was necessary. I wanted never to move from her side, I wanted to be in her place instead, to let the baby live. I would rather die instead of them two. I would give anything just so that Bella and that precious baby could live. Bella opened her eyes to looked at me and she stared at me with tired eyes.

"Edward" she whispered softly. I caressed her forehead.

"I'm here with you love, I won't leave you, I never will leave you again....just please hold on. For me." she nodded weakly. I sighed. At least I would be with her for a while more. I could hear the clock tick, and the seconds went by...then the minutes, and Bella wouldn't answer, I got a little impatient.

"Bella, sweetheart? Please answer me...please please please!!!" she opened her eyes slowly. Then she raised her hand weakly and I grabbed it.

"Edward, it hurts...." she mumbled. Her hand tighten around mine.

"What hurts honey?" before she could answer something strange happened.

The ceiling ripped open and light came from the sky making my skin sparkle. Then I Bella elevated and I hear something that made my eyes wind in surprise. I heard a baby crying. Then I saw it, it was floating in the light, and it was whole. Then slowly Bella returned to the bed, with the baby in her side.

Her eyes opened and I kissed her. "I love you," I whispered, then her eyes closed and they would be closed forever.

I looked at the crying baby and hold it in my arms. Carlisle merely stared wide-eyed. I couldn't even believe it, I didn't know how it had happened. I held the baby, my baby. I felt as if I was holding her. And I hummed my new little angel her mother's lullaby. The tears in my eyes didn't held back and even Carlisle was surprised. I couldn't believe my angel was......dead.

BPOV

I was amazingly tired I just wanted to die, though I knew I was being selfish since Edward was here. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't see how there was anyway to stop it. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully. I was so tired.

"Edward" my voice sounded weak. But I felt him caressed my forehead.

"I'm here with you love, I won't leave you. I never will leave you again...Just please hold on. For me," I wanted to hold on, here with him, forever. But I was only human. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and I wanted to scream but I didn't even have enough energy for that.

"Bella sweetheart? Please answer me...please please please!!!" I didn't want to scare him. I raised my hand with the last energy I had left, and Edward grabbed it.

"Edward, it hurts...." I made my hand tighter around his.

"What hurts honey?" Then I heard a loud irritating sound, but I didn't dare open my eyes. Then I felt as if I was floating, then I felt the pain get stronger. I heard a baby cry, I opened my eyes slightly and I saw a baby floating in the light. I didn't have space in my body to be surprised, just to be happy.

I felt myself go back to my bed, then I saw the baby landing slowly beside me. I saw Edward, and I knew he would be the last things my eyes would see. Then he kissed me, and I knew that the last thing my lips would touch would be his lips.

"I love you" he whispered, and I knew that the last thing my ears would hear was his voice. And I closed my eyes and parted. Content. Forever.

**AN: oh and sorry guys but there will be no more BPOV...y? Cause Bella's dead. Sorry....**

EPOV

It's said that when there's an eclipse, and it goes away, the sun remains. It is very true. I had the most beautiful sun ever. Isabella, my daughter, is the most precious thing I have. She's just like her mother, she has chocolate hair, brown eyes, yes she was not a vampire. But also she wasn't human. She was an angel. My angel. And I loved her just like I loved her mother, I will never forget Bella, especially now, that our daughter is a mother. She's 17 and married to the person I would have never imagined. She was married to Jacob Black, he had imprinted on her. They had a beautiful boy and they named him Edward. I was a little surprised since it was Jacob who suggested the name, but now I' am a grandfather, and I have a happy life.

******

Bella is not aging, I guess she's no normal angel after all. Edward, my grandson is a year old and Bella and Jake were a happy married couple. Something I would had have with my Bella, but the future is tricky, the road changes on the way, and I have learned something very important from this experience. Don't trust the future, especially if it's coming from your sister. I loved Alice but I relied too much on her visions and she never saw what would happen with Bella, not one thing that she had foreseen in Bella's future came true. At least not the way she predicted. She was never a vampire, she was not killed by James, she did not drown, none of those things happened to her because it was pre-destinyed that she would die of a more natural way, the way she should, and with NO help from mythical creatures like me.

"Dad!" I heard Bella scream excitedly from inside her house. I walked towards her.

"Yes Honey?"

"Dad Eddie has finally said his first words!" she screamed happily. I smiled at her.

"And what was it?"

"Breaking Dawn..."

_THE END_

_or _

_To be continued.....for better words...*evil laugh*_

**I know..I know how's the poor little baby going to say such big words?! but hey, I mean his grandma was human, his grandpa is a vampire, his mom is an angel, and his father is a werewolf!! he is seriosly one of a kind!**

**And this is the end of my Beautiful story! yes it is short but I have other stories to write and this story was ready to end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me some comments! and Rate!**


End file.
